


Adults Have Swings Too

by 6Husbandos, Willy_Wanker, zero_kun



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Swing, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: I think the tags speak for themselves 😏





	Adults Have Swings Too

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this collaboration leave a review if you would like :)

"Not again."

Callum groaned, pent up and frustrated. Another night of trying desperately to get off, but his own fluids weren’t doing it for him anymore. The air was tinged with hints of urine, sweat, and Callum’s anguish. 

He sat on the seat of the toilet, looking up at the stone ceiling above him. Cold, hard stone arching across the bathroom, leading into the stone walls, sweating from the heat of his lust-lorn activities. The windows before him had their shutters closed. He walked over and opened them, letting the musty heat leak out. The stars shined brightly in the night's sky, almost as if they knew his secret. It seemed even the guardsmen had fallen asleep at this time of night.

It’d been a year now since he’d found out about this little secret of his. He’d awoken one night to a wet bed and a throbbing length, and getting himself off in his own mess had been divine, he was hooked. Now there were nights like tonight, drinking as much water as he could beforehand and relieving himself as he touched himself. 

But lately, he’d been unable to achieve that climax as often as he used to. He needed more. More than just himself...Maybe even a taste… Who would even help him though?

Callum was desperate, he thought who else could he turn to. . . Soren. He gave an audible, "pfft," at the horrible idea while rolling his eyes.

He probably would have liked being berated and mocked but he knew Soren couldn't keep a secret. Who could he trust?

A light bulb went off in his head. . . "Ezran!"

It was late and Callum yawned, he resigned himself to think about how to approach Ezran in the morning. He tidied up and slinked back to his bedchambers.

The sunrise breached the horizon of Katolis, it's strong rays slowly crept up Callum's bed sheets until they reached his face stirring him from his slumber. He tossed and turned, rubbing the sand from his eyes he instantly became aware of his painfully hard morning wood, he knew it would go away in time but he needed to put an end to this torture.

Meanwhile, Ezran was in the large ornate dining hall having breakfast, if you could call a dozen jelly tarts breakfast. Alongside him sat Bait with his usual perpetual grimace. Bait occasionally whipped out his long sticky tongue partaking in the sour dessert. 

Callum eventually entered the dining hall the plate of scrambled eggs topped with a sweet moon berry sauce that was prepared by the castle chef had gone cold. Most of the servants and staff were going about their business. The grand dining hall was eerily quiet. The brown-haired teen dragged out the chair next to his younger brother. It creaked loudly echoing in the mostly empty hall. 

Callum whispered as if someone else could hear him, "Hey Ez, I need your help, can you keep a secret?" He then shoved a forkful of cold yet still delicious eggs in his mouth. 

Ezran swallowed his mouth full, his jelly tart stained lips cheerfully smiled at his older brother, "What is it?" He asked quirking a brow, intrigued. 

“Um...Well…” The words struggled to find leverage on his lips. What was he doing? He stuffed another bite of eggs into his mouth, trying to find a way to ask him. He felt like moths were trying to suffocate him. “I..um..” He didn’t know what to say, how to say it. “Have you ever felt..um...Frustrated? Like, uh...There’s something inside you that feels...stuck and...um..” He was visibly struggling to find a way to say this in a way Ezran would understand. “It...Feels like you need someone to help you? Am I even making sense?”

"When I'm feeling frustrated, I like to break things. You want me to help you find something to break?" Ezran asked pursuing his lip. 

Callum exhaled his held breath in one big huff, "I'm in pain and need relief, Ezran." 

"You’re hurt?! We should go to the doctor!" The young prince said, alarmed, scooching out his chair.

The young teen held up his hands halfway reaching for Ezran, trying his best to quell his panic, "Wait wait," he said, grabbing his shirt at the should halting him from getting up, "That's not what I mean," he admitted, looking away in shame. 

"Look, I-I need you," Callum leaned in close to whisper in Ezran ear, "to pee on me," His cheeks burned red as he watched for Ezran's reaction.

Ezran looked to Callum still bemused, "So...me peeing on you will relieve your pain?"

Callum just whimpered bashfully, "Yes."

Ezran briefly mulled it over, "Ok. Let's go to the kitchen. I'm going to need to drink more water," Ezran announced, getting up. He would do anything to help his big bro.

Callum was just wide-eyed, he didn't think his little brother would agree. A bit dumbstruck, he didn't notice Ezran had already left to the kitchen. He got up and darted over to the kitchen, poking his head in the doorway he finds Ezran standing on a stool guzzling water straight from the tap. 

“So...Uh...Can we just make sure no one else knows about this, Ez?” Callum chuckled sheepishly. “I um...I don’t want to…” How could he word this in a way his little brother could understand? “I don’t want to cause a panic. It’s nothing serious, I just...um…” 

‘Good job Callum.’ He scolded himself, slapping his forehead. ‘You’re acting like you just asked King Harrow what sex was.’ His palms were sweaty, making the fabric of his gloves stick to his skin. “So...um...Where should we go, Ez?” 

Ezran gasped for breath from coming out from underneath the stream of water, the liquid still dribbling down his chin. The young prince held his wet chin in contemplation. Most of the castle was occupied by staff but the underground passageways were not, however, they would have to be wary of passing guards. The underground hallways were expansive, surely they could find a place that was private down there. "We could find a room underneath the castle?" He suggested, before going back for more water.

Callum perked up slightly. “Yeah, that’ll work. We just have to be careful...I know Claudia knows a few passageways, so we have to stay clear of where she could find us,” There were few things Callum was sure of that could cause his death, and Claudia walking in on them was definitely one of them. Though, if he really was being honest with himself, anyone seeing them in that situation would kill him for sure.

Ezran jumped off the stool his cheeks filled with water like a squirrel, his cheeks deflated as he swallowed the water in one big gulp. "Race you to the secret door!" He shouted playfully, darting off. 

“Ezran! Wait up!” Callum yelled after him. He followed the young prince through the halls, almost crashing into a few servants and guards on the way. All those jelly tarts he eats must be the source of all this energy, no doubt. Callum struggled to keep up, losing Ezran at least twice during the chase. 

They’d run past the secret door at one point, the scenery—Lit by torches, smelling dusty and thick, with stone walkways twisting and turning for what seemed like days—paled in comparison with the castle’s extravagant halls. . Soon Ezran's running slowed to walking, then waddling, as he gripped his stomach like he was pregnant. The room Ezran had finally stopped in was lit with red flames, shackles draping the damp walls. There was a table of what Callum thought were some kind of torture devices standing in the corner.

Callum noticed Ezran’s discomfort. “Ez? You ok?” His face was full of concern.

The ten-year-old groaned, feeling a twinge in his groin, "Yeah, I feel like I'm ready to burst," his knees rubbing together, trying to hold it in. He was so focused on his fullness that he didn't take in the eerie stillness of the room they were in. They couldn't hear or feel another soul. Perfect.

Callum felt the urgency in Ezran's voice, face turning bright red. He felt his groin start to twitch needfully. He looked around the room. No one but them in the quiet of the room. “I guess this is a good of a spot as any.”

Meanwhile, High Mage Lord Viren entered his study, face buried in a spellbook like usual. The astute man glanced up and immediately noticed something was amiss.

Callum didn’t really know what to do with himself. Though, his loins seemed to know exactly what they were doing, taking control. He started taking off his scarf and gloves, putting them aside. Next came his shirt, boots, pants until he stood before Ezran in only his undergarments, his small length struggling to escape the fabric holding it back. He kneeled down in front of Ezran. “Uh...Ready when you are, Ez,” He said nervously. The floor—seemingly entirely made of an ancient stone of dark gray and red clay—was cold and damp., Grit and grime pressed into Callum’s legs, making it sting.

Ezran was on the brink, hastily unbuckling his pants, opting to just pull out his soft uncut member and balls over his waistband instead of taking them off. 

Callum looked at his little brother's cock with amazement and embarrassment. It had only been a year or so since he had last seen Ezran naked but he had grown significantly. The boy was bigger flaccid than he was hard, he wasn't his "little" brother any longer. 

Suddenly, a deluge of urine was running down his chest. Ezran could no longer hold back the flood gates and had let loose.

Callum flinched when it first hit him. His length started twitching again, more incessantly this time. A soft groan escaped him as his body took control, a hand sliding down his chest to stroke himself. The other hand started rubbing one of the hardened nipples on his chest. “Yes…” He moaned softly. 

It felt divine. His body seemed to light up in pleasure. It was as if the liquid was being poured straight on to Callum’s body, bliss drowning every nerve the boy had. Precome was already bubbling to his tip as he stroked faster, trying his best to keep from moaning too loud. 

Ezran staggered a bit, letting loose his stream. The pressure in his lower abdomen was diminishing at an even rate. He inched closer and closer to Callum's face as his once-mighty flow weakened.

Ezran's large hairless penis and smooth sac were mere centimeters away from Callum's face. The tantalizing scent of stale piss was all over him, making him hunger for the source.

Viren quietly crept through the stone hallways, searching for whoever had left the passage ajar. It had probably been Claudia again, the girl too caught up in her books to notice her surroundings. The sound of his staff hitting the cobblestone echoed throughout the halls. He had been ready to turn back when he heard someone moaning. The direction it came from made him smirk. “Now who could that be?” He chuckled. He walked to the door peeking in.

The sight before him was stimulating indeed. Viren observed as Callum begin to suckle the young prince's dick while he furiously beat his cock. Callum was moaning around Ezran’s length like a cheap Duren whore. Callum’s state of undress, flushed face, and wanton moans made Viren bite his lip, feeling his own cock starting to stir. 

He started palming himself, knowing for a fact the princes would want to keep this little rendezvous a secret. Of course, all things came with a price, and this was one Viren was not going to barter. He’d wanted this for too long now, having watched both princes grow into beautiful, tempting morsels of sin. Especially Callum, with his soft brown locks, plump, plush lips destined to be wrapped around Viren’s cock, lithe body and small frame that seemed to beg to be filled.

Ezran was no pushover either, however. Silky brown skin, perky buttocks, and build thicker than his brother’s but in the best way. Viren couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to fuck the younger prince’s thighs. Perhaps he would find out. 

Callum's left hand moved from tweaking his erect nipple to caressing his brother's fine bubble butt, his fingers sliding under the hem of Ezran's pants and underwear, pulling them down to mid-thigh level. Again, he firmly caressed his smooth supple bum dragging him slowly closer.

Ezran was surprised at his brother's actions but accepted the warm bliss of his mouth despite his shock. It felt good and something that feels so good can't be wrong, right? He surmised as his hips began to give little thrusts. The boy grew hard, probably his first conscious erection. Callum thanked the gods that he was just a shower and not a grower as well. 

Callum gagged softly as Ezran hit the back of his throat. The sensation sending a large spike of bliss straight to his groin, making him shake as he felt that hot coil tighten in his gut. It felt tighter than it ever had before, almost burning him inside as he let his jaw go slack. He groaned everytime Ezran hit the back of his throat, over and over again.

Viren couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed the door open, a devious grin on his lips. “Well, well, well. Never thought I’d see the day the young princes would actually use this room for its actual purpose.” 

Both boys turned mouths agape, horrified expressions were plastered on their faces,fearful of the consequences of having been caught.

Viren walked around the two, setting his staff to the side. He started unbuttoning his robes, “Now I think you and I both know you don’t want anyone finding out about this little...hobby of yours, now do we? So I offer a trade. Let me show you want this room really has to offer, or...your father will be hearing about this,” Viren cast his heavier robes aside, leaving himself in his white undershirt. 

A drizzle of chest hair peeked out from the laces near his neck as he loosened them. Then his hands set to work on freeing his throbbing cock. It jutted out of his pants, Viren hissing through his teeth as the air ghosted over his dick. “Well?”

Both princes swallowed thickly, hell has no fury like the king of Katolis. They looked to each other clearly intimidated by the imposing and very strapping man. The two princes nodded to the other.

The defiled teen murmured, "Ok," while the well-endowed boy said with a moderate shout, "Deal!" perhaps a bit too eager.

“Wonderful,” Viren purred. “But first…” A golden stream jetted out of Viren’s length, coating Callum again with piss. “You love this, don’t you, slut?” The mage snickered, biting his lip. 

Callum's eyes closed as his head fell back as his body was once again engulfed by the warm yellow liquid. His heavenly experience was interrupted when he felt something poke his cheek. It was Ezran's cock; he had left his bro hanging. 

“Suck him off,” Viren commanded, finishing and using a spell to bring a chair over to himself. He sat down, licking his lips. “I gave you an order. Suck. Him. Off,” His eyes narrowed, watching Callum intently. 

The sex-hungry boy whimpered, "Yes Daddy," and slurped up his brother's fine erect cock. Ezran's skin was smooth like the most decadent of chocolates. Callum was stroking himself in rhythm with the bobs of his head, doing as his daddy asked.

“Good boy,” Viren started stroking himself at the sight, imagining those lips sucking on the tip of his dick. “Take it as deep as you can. Make him feel real good,” Viren groaned, his voice thick with arousal. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Ezran?” Viren asked. “A warm wet mouth sucking at the most sensitive part of you,” Viren got up, circling the two, lifting up Ezran’s chin.

Ezran moaned pleasurably, his eyes glossed over in an ecstasy filled daze. His little body has never known such a wonderful knee-buckling sensation before, "So good," was about as much as a coherent sentence as he could form during his first blow job. 

“Indeed,” Viren pressed his thumb against the young prince’s lips, gently prying open his mouth. He slipped in his aching cock. “Suck,” he breathed, easing himself in, not even daring to fuck the boy’s throat as much as he wanted to. Ezran was still a young boy after all. That, and people would be suspicious at the young prince’s sudden sore throat. 

Viren looked over at Callum, the boy looking absolutely gorgeous in his current state. He vowed that by the end of this, Callum wouldn’t want anyone else. The brunette would be his, screaming his name and begging to be filled every night. At Viren’s beck and call. The thought alone made the coil in his gut wind faster. 

The faint sound of water dripping echoed throughout the subterranean chamber.

The taste of Viren's cock was not as off-putting as Ezran first thought as he hesitantly took it into his mouth. Callum was still on his knees, his fingers danced around Ezran's fresh rosebud while he jerked himself. The young boy's mocha torso twisted sightly to better accommodate Viren's position.

“Yes…” Viren hissed, patting Ezran’s thick afro with approval. The boy’s mouth was divine, wet, warm and tight. He had to contain his self-control; the urge to ravish the young prince’s mouth starting to consume him. Viren groaned, pushing Ezran’s head down, forcing him to take more of Viren’s length into his mouth. The coil in Viren’s gut was on fire, his breaths becoming heavier and lusty. He wanted more.

Meanwhile, the brunette’s explorative fingers started to worm their way into Ezran's hole. He squirmed at the intrusion, uncomfortable. However, Callum was quick to find a gland the prince didn't even know he had. The euphoria Ezran experienced from having his prostate palpated was dizzying.

Viren could himself getting closer and closer, his dick throbbing and twitching in the young boy’s mouth. “Drink it down. Don’t be wasteful.” Viren gripped Ezran’s head, thrusting his cock down the prince’s throat. “Fuck!” Viren growled, his load shooting down Ezran’s throat. Viren panted as he pulled out of Ezran’s mouth.

Ezran was way overstimulated, from his brother's fingers inside of him, to his dick being sucked, and now Viren's hot white spunk being squirted down his throat. The boy's testicles trembled as they squeezed out his first shot of cum into Callum's whore mouth. Waves of intense pleasure rocked his nubile body.

“Wonderful…” Viren purred, as he came up behind Ezran, groping the sweet, tender flesh of the boy’s ass. He lifted Ezran up, sitting back in the chair and placing the young prince in his lap, cock throbbing in between his plush thighs. His smooth skin made Viren hard once again. Viren pushed Ezran’s thighs together, rutting into them. He threw his head back, moaning. This felt better than he thought it would. He snaked a hand down to stroke Ezran gently. 

Callum watched as Viren manhandled Ez, still relishing the fresh boy cum on his tongue. Callum pouted, not liking all the attention Ez was getting. 

The needy omega mewled, getting on all fours as he waved his butt towards his elder, "Fuck me, Daddy," he whined. If his skin wasn't turning red he would be green with envy.

Viren bit his lip. He beckoned Callum to his side, a snap of his fingers and they were covered in slick. He freed Ezran’s cock from his grasp, another spell making a shackle clamp around the step-prince’s neck. “Wait your turn, pet. If you’re so eager to please, then come here.” He lifted Ezran off his lap, another shackle latching around the young boy’s neck. 

Ezran wandered off slightly, a swing-like device catching his attention while Callum heeded Viren's beck and call. 

Callum climbed on to Daddy's lap, both hands on the man’s shoulders as he lowered himself ontoon Viren's mighty rod.

Viren’s eyes fluttered shut as he was enveloped in Callum’s tight heat. “Fuck…” He groaned,hands rubbing up Callum’s smooth, milky thighs. Viren’s grip was gentle, but firm. He would ruin both of them, but he didn’t want to hurt them more than they could take. One hand left Callum’s thigh, cupping the boy’s chin and bringing him in for a bruising kiss. Hot, messy, Viren’s tongue quickly showing dominance over the boy’s wet muscle.

Ezran questioned, "What's this for?" He asked innocently as he laid belly down on the device, unknowingly showing off his plump rear.

Viren and Callum both snap back from their entwined lust filled state and looked towards the naive boy rotating himself onto the swing. Viren’s length twitched as he got a sinfully delicious idea. “I could show you, if you’d like.” Viren purred, his hands now groping Callum’s tush. “Up.” 

Callum pouted, doing as told. Viren stood, walking over to the swing. “Callum, why don’t you let your brother have a taste of you, hm?” he suggested, hands rubbing Ezran’s caramel apple bottom,prick nestled in the cleft of the young prince’s ass. “Go on, Callum. Don’t be shy.”

Callum walked over and faced Ezran, who was now at crotch level thanks to the swing. He pressed his thumb against Ezran’s lips, a silent question in his touch. Ezran didn’t seem to be fighting him, so he continued, gently pushing the digit past the young boy’s soft lips. 

“Just a moment.” Viren interrupted. “Ezran, you’re not exactly in the proper position for this...Let me help you.” He nudged Ezran up, flipping the boy over so his prepubescent manhood twitched in the air. Viren looked at Callum. “Continue~”

Callum pressed his thumb against Ezran’s lips again, opening the young prince’s mouth. The tip of Callum’s weeping cock pushed inside Ezran’s mouth. 

Ezran felt his ankle being strapped to the chains above as his brother's small cock barely reached the back of his throat. He could feel the joy, the happiness, the pleasure the other two were experiencing. He was glad he could help elicit such wonderful emotions from them. He felt the cool air on his sweaty rump as it was lifted off the leather swing ever so slightly as his other ankle was tied to the chains. Viren remarked, "This swing isn't used to having someone so small in it." 

Callum was enthralled in face fucking his little big bro, his eyes squeezed shut as he was nearedhis edge.

Viren lined up his throbbing cock with Ezran's needy hole. His sturdy hands firmly gripped the swing and pull it towards himself. Letting Ezran breath for a second only to have him belt out a yelp as Viren roughly entered the young boy. The pain was sharp and fast, like a bandaid being ripped off, and would have had been a lot worse had he not been fingered before. The motion of Ezran moving away clicked in Callum's head and his to grabbed his side of the chains and lustful pulled Ezran's mouth back to his sensitive little cock.

Viren pulled Ezran back, easing himself in again. “Yes...Oh Gods..” He moaned, a hand leaving the swing and stroking Ezran’s smooth, hard, wood gently. “Feels good, doesn’t it, little prince?” Viren used his other hand to steady himself, thrusting deeper into the young boy. 

Callum pulled the swing back, a hot coil winding in his gut, ready to spring at any moment. “Ez...Ez, it feels so good!” Callum pulled out of Ezran’s mouth as he came, dick twitching as gobs of his seed splattered Ezran’s face. 

Viren pulled Ezran back, setting a faster pace. He screwed his eyes shut, losing himself in the tight bliss. “That’s it...Oh yes….Good boy. Take all of Daddy’s cum. All of it.” Viren threw his head back as he filled Ezran up with his release. Viren groaned as he pulled out of Ezran, watching his seed drip from the boy’s twitching muscle. 

Viren relished the sight of the unraveling boy before him. He has already indulged in his selfish dark desires this far. He shrugged and indulged his secret taboo, his lips trailed from Ezran's calf to his milk chocolate inner thigh gently nibbling his forbidden flesh. He hungrily licked the boy's fresh cream pie and kept going past his perineum over his taught sac up Ezran's thick shaft, all the way up to the boy's revealed gland. The man engaged in his cardinal sin and sucked the boy's cock into his mouth.

Ezran grinned happily, "I guess adults have swings too," he said looking up at his brother who was still staggering from his climax. 

Callum awkwardly coughed, "Yea," he responded, becoming mindful of his sweat and urine laced skin, "I should take a shower."

Viren nodded, "Yes, wash your filth away, you dirty boy. No one will know what transpired here." The man began to unstrap the young prince as Callum started to dress himself.

"That was fun can we do it again sometime? Ezran exclaimed, hopping off the leather sex swing. 

The young boy began to walk over to get his own clothes when Callum piped up, "Ez, you ok? You’re limping."

Viren spoke up interrupting, "He'll be walking funny for a couple of days. I'll cast an illusion spell on him, don't fret." The master mage waltzed over to Callum and slapped a hand onto his shoulder, he leaned in and whispered, "My piss is on tap, my little cock slut." 

Callum blushed and looked away, this was quite the fortunate turn of events for him. 

Viren waved his hand and muttered a chant making it appear that Ezran was walking normally before the three went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. Please give us a way to contact you on the application.
> 
>   
[ Scar Application ](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)


End file.
